


afterglow

by RainbowBooze



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Still Gay, like hella, mentions of sexy time but me no write B)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: "You're so beautiful,"





	

Your eyes flutter open slowly, blinking away the sleep. You notice that it's still somewhat dark-- the sun was starting to peek out, greeting you with orange and red rays of light. You used to stare at the sun in awe. The sun was always there; it brought light and with light, comes life and happiness. 

You're no longer in awe of the sun-- no, you're more mesmerized by Jaehee's form, blankets barely covering her naked body. Her skin glowed as the sun shone on her and your eyes roam her body.

From her shoulders down, you recall every single detail of her body that you promised to remember. You remembered every single curve of her body, every freckle and beauty mark-- it was all yours to touch and kiss, to hold and caress. 

You feel a sudden surge of warmth and your stomach does a flip. 

Your hands reach out slowly, brushing Jaehee's hair from her face. Her lips were parted and every now and then, you'd hear a quiet puff of air from her. 

The sun has fully risen, and it is only then do you notice that you've been watching her for so long; that you could easily lose yourself in looking at her adorable face and beautiful body.

She stirs and you cup her face gently covering the light to make it easy on Jaehee's eyes. When they open, she looks at you and lets out a small smile.

"Good morning," she greets in a groggy voice.

"Good morning," you greet back.

Her hands gently grabs yours and she kisses them before pulling you down.

"Why are you up so early?" Jaehee asks and you smile and kiss her nose.

She blushes but goes in for a proper kiss. You oblige happily and bite her lip gently before pulling away.

Staring at her, you cup her cheek once more and brush it with your thumb. 

"You're so beautiful," you say quietly-- almost as if you hadn't said it at all. 

Jaehee's face flushes and she desperately tries to hide herself with the blanket but you laugh and pull it down, kissing her when you found an opening. She gives up and hooks her arms around your neck. You smile into the kiss, and you feel her do the same. You gently pull away and pull the blanket over yourselves.

"I love you, you know that?" You say breathily and she nods, kissing your jaw before settling into your arms.

"I know, and I love you too," she says quietly.

You've heard those words so many times, yet you still react the way you do; your heart jumps and you feel butterflies in your stomach ocne again. It was in no way unpleasant-- no it was the exact opposite. You loved the way Jaehee made you feel and you wished to always be able to feel this way with her.

"Go back to sleep, baby," Jaehee says quietly, a rare petname slipping out as she yawned. 

You hum and kiss her forehead before closing your eyes.

Yes, you definitely loved this woman. 

**Author's Note:**

> this might be my last fic for this pairing and game even tho i still love jaehee to death B) ty for ur support and i'll see yall when i see ya


End file.
